The haunted mansion
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: Sam, Dean and John are investigating a haunted mansion when things start to go bad. Hurt!Sam


**I had to have a little break from writing «The end is near», ****and honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Even though my fingers and hand hurts like hell, thanks to one of my school mates, I still did it. And I have to remind everyone that this is only my 2****nd**** fic and I'm Norwegian, so my English may suck a little.**

**Btw, I SUCK at summaries.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Winchesters*sigh***

**Dean 20, Sam 16**

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Sixteen year old Sam Winchester lazily walked behind his father and older brother towards the house they were investigating. He would rather be sitting at home studying for his math test, but noo. His father had to drag him with them to investigate a haunted mansion.

"Come on, Dude! Show some enthusiasm." Dean playfully hit him on the arm, but Sam didn't stop his sulking.

At sixteen, Sam was already a few inches taller than his brother, much to Dean's dismay. He had already done things that would scare the shit out of grown men and could wield any weapon. But to his father's annoyance he _hated _hunting and wanted to be normal.

"Dean! Sam!" John yelled from inside the house. Sam looked at his father and could see he was itching to kill something. "Hurry up!" he called and sternly looked at Sam.

"Yes, sir." Sam mumbled.

"Okay. Dean you take the second floor. Look for anything out of the normal. Sam, third floor, same drill. I'll take this floor. And remember it could be multiple spirits, so be careful." both boys nodded and took off to their floors.

Sam trudged along the hallway of the second floor. The mansion really looked haunted from the outside, but on the inside it was downright scary. He imagined it must have been beautiful when people were still living there, but it had been abandoned for almost 10 years.

According to the teenagers who had survived, during a party at the mansion a girl had gone crazy and murdered most of the guests. Her parents had been the small towns richest people and built a mansion there. And one weekend when they were away, their daughters had decided to have a party.

The teenagers who had gotten out alive had described her as un-naturally strong and vicious. Something that sounded like a demon possession, but according to local hunters there was no evidence of a demon.

Sam shook his head and sighed loudly. "Poor people." he said out loud. She had disappeared along with all the other bodies, including her sister and most of their friends.

He walked up to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. _That's weird_, he thought. _About every teenager in town should have come here to check it out. And by now every inch of this place should've been discovered._ He kicked at the door and on his third try the wood finally splintered.

He started to shiver when he got into the room. It was freezing! "Christ!" he breathed and pulled his thin jacket closer around himself. Debris lay scattered all over the room. He could make out band posters among the papers that lay all over the floor and there were to beds and a closet in the room. _Probably the girls room_, he thought

A rustling sound brought his attention to a closet by the bed. He raised his gun and walked slowly over to the closet. When he could touch the door knob of the closet he inhaled deeply and opened the door in one fluid motion.

Papers and dust flew out of the open door and Sam coughed and tried to blink the dust out of his eyes. Empty. He sighed loudly and dropped his hands to his sides.

This time he heard creaking, like from an old door, and turned around slowly. Next thing he knew he was looking at a girl his age sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hi Sam." She said before Sam felt himself flying across the small room.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"Dean!" he heard his father call from the hallway outside of the room.

"In here!" he shouted back and minutes later his father came through the door.

"Everything alright?" he asked and Dean nodded,

"Yeah, haven't found a thing yet.." His father laughed shortly and started to look around the room.

"So, did the police reports say anything about where the bodies are?" Dean asked. John looked out of the window briefly and sighed.

"No, said that none of the bodies were recovered. I'm sure they're in the house somewhere." He said confident.

"Well, there's nothing on this floor and I doubt you found anything since you haven't said anything." John only sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Let's go check what Sam's got." John said and went for the door, but was stopped by a loud crash from the floor above.

Both had already started to run when they heard the sound. They made it upstairs and started to look into all of the rooms, but no Sam. They got to the last room and stormed in. Both stopped dead in their track when they saw a broken closet with blood on it and the floor.

"Sam!" John yelled as loud as he could while Dean went over to the closet. It was completely broken, but one splinter got Dean worried. It was still attached to the closet, but had a worrying amount of blood and skin on it.

"Come on, Dean! Get your ass movin'!" John shouted as he ran out into the hallway and down the stairs with Dean following him. Both looked through all the rooms they could find, but found nothing.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Sam groaned as he slowly came too. He slowly tried to sit up, but white hot pain flared up from his thigh and back. He gasped and bit down hard on his lips. He slumped back down on his back and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

It was a painful process, but he finally managed to get into a sitting position. He scoured the room and was surprised when he found himself in what looked like a basement. Or at least from what he could see it looked like it.

"Okay, how the hell do I get outta here?" he asked himself out loud.

"I can help you." His head snapped to the corner of the basement and saw someone sitting there. He couldn't make the person out since it wasn't any light down there.

"Who are you?" he slightly shouted and the person in the corner seemed to crawl forward on all fours.

When the person got closer he saw that it was a girl. A girl who looked exactly like the ghost who had attacked him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted and tried to find his shotgun, but it was gone.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She said softly. And then Sam saw it. She was different from the one upstairs. She had short, slightly wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The ghost upstairs had long dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You didn't throw me into that closet?" he asked shaky. The girl shook her head and inched closer to him, making Sam try to back away, but the pain in his back made him gasp and stop.

"Dude, take it easy." She said worried and Sam looked at her funny.

"Are you…you know. Dead?" he asked hesitantly and the girl gave him a sad nod.

"Yes, I am." He smiled bittersweet.

"Who was the girl who attacked me?" he asked and saw the ghost turn her head away for a second.

"My twin sister, Anna." She answered.

"What's your name?" he asked and finally relaxed.

"Ally."

Sam thought back to the police report and suddenly remembered the name Ally. It was the twin sister of Anna, who went homicidal and killed everyone. _She must have killed her own sister too, _Sam thought as he looked at the girl.

Suddenly he felt very dizzy and what he could see of the room was spinning. He groaned and blinked rapidly and his hand went to his thigh. When he brought it back it was coated with red.

"You don't happen to know a way out of here?" he asked.

"I do, but I doubt you'll be able to walk out of here by yourself." She said with an apologetic smile.

"But I could try to get your father and brother here?" Sam nodded and licked his lips.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"Anything?" Dean asked his father frantic as they met inside the house again for the 6th time. And yet again his father shook his head frustrated.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted and kicked a loose piece of wood. John sat down on the stairs and held his head in his hands, before looking up.

"There's gotta be somewhere we haven't looked." He thought for a long moment, but didn't come up with anything.

Dean also thought for a long moment, but unlike John he actually remembered something.

"Dad, didn't they have a barn?" he asked and looked shocked at his father, who jumped up and both of them went out of the mansion.

It was dark outside now since they had arrived when it was twilight. Dean and John ran behind the mansion and saw a run down barn there. Both breathed a sigh of relief since they were sure that's were Sam was.

John felt the temperature drop significantly and stopped.

"Dad, you coming?" Dean shouted from up ahead. John looked around with his shotgun raised.

"Dean, there's something here." He tried to say quietly. And sure enough, a girl with short blonde hair appeared a few feet away from him. And without letting the ghost do anything John fired the shotgun and the spirit disappeared.

"Wasn't that the chick who killed everyone?" Dean asked when is father cam to stand beside him.

"I think it was." he said and once again he felt the temperature drop. "Let's go, she's coming back!" they both started running and reached the barn without any spirits popping up.

The inside of the barn was almost worse than the mansion. Spray paint was all over the walls, the roof had at some point collapsed and debris lay everywhere. John could even see chairs, a table and a sofa there. Probably some teenage gang who had stayed there.

"Don't shoot." They suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere and when they turned, the girl from before stood behind them. Dean was about to shot when the shotgun flew out of his hands and the same thing happened to John.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl said convincingly, but Dean wouldn't hear it.

"Where the hells my brother, you bitch?!" he yelled.

"That's what I'm here to do, I'm gonna lead you to him." She explained. "But bring your weapons, my sister has already hurt him and I doubt she'll think twice before hurting you too."

John picked up their shotguns and handed one to Dean.

"Wait, he's hurt?" Dean asked worried. The ghost nodded. "How bad?" Dean asked again and prayed it wasn't too bad.

"He's bleeding pretty bad from his thigh and his back his pretty bruised. Other than that a few scratches." Dean hung his head slightly before dragging a hand across his face.

"Okay, take us to him."

They followed her around the back of the barn and she showed them a secret tunnel leading under the whole estate.

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He had managed to put some pressure on the wound in his thigh, but clearly not enough because he was close to passing out from blood loss.

He felt the temperature drop and shuddered violently.

"_Al-ly_?" he managed to get out from clenched teeth, but there was no response. Out of nowhere he felt himself being chocked and he could see a figure flickering in and out. Anna. She let go of his neck and settled next to him, making him even colder.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you freeze to death, babe." She practically hissed in his ear and he shivered violently.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

John and Dean hurried after Ally into the long tunnels. John was mentally kicking himself for trusting a ghost, but couldn't bring himself to shoot her if what she said about his boy was true. At first he'd just thought it was a normal haunted house case. Find and burn the remains, but there was no remains to burn and the mansion had several violent spirits, but none as violent as Anna.

He cringed at the thought of Sam becoming one of the many victims of the Mansion's victims. So many curious teenagers had been killed here and he just couldn't loose Sammy like this.

Dean looked at his father and could tell that he was already thinking about the '_what ifs'_.

"Dad, he's gonna be okay." Dean tried to reassure his father and john smiled slightly at his son.

"I hope so." He whispered.

They just rounded a corner when they saw Ally standing completely still, slightly flickering and looking pissed.

"Get away from him, Anna." She hissed and now Dean and John could make up two shapes in the corner of the room. One of them was Sam.

Anna got up from beside Sam and stood in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't Ally. Long time no see, sis." She mocked. "I haven't seen you since the day I gutted you. Man, that was a fun day." She breathed.

"Why'd you do it?" Ally asked, the question having nagged her for almost 10 years.

"Why? Ever tried living with yourself? You were always the angel, always did what mom and dad said. They always loved you, but not me. Me, they sent of to a mental institution!" she yelled furious.

"You tried to kill yourself!" Ally defended and stepped closer to her sister, but Anna was in no mood to argue and crashed into her sister and the both disappeared.

After the ghosts disappeared, Dean instantly ran to his brother side. Sam was deathly pale, covered in blood and barely breathing. When Sam touched his face he was freezing.

"Jesus! Dad give your jacket!" John gave it to him and Dean wrapped it around his sibling.

He started to tap Sam's cheek carefully, trying to rouse him.

"Dude, come on, wake up." He encouraged and it paid off as Sam moaned slightly, but started to shiver more.

"Dean?" he asked and hazel eyes looked at him.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean said and stroked Sam's unruly hair with his hand.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam muffled a 'I'm fine.'

John watched the scene between his boys and wished Mary could see how close they were.

"Let's get him out of here before the ghost comes back." Dean nodded and let his father carry Sam out of the tunnels.

Finally, they were out and they started to run towards the car, but were interrupted when Anna appeared in front of them. Before Dean could shoot her, he was already flying through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"I won't let you leave alive!" Anna yelled furious as John and Sam were knocked to the ground by an invisible force. Anna was a few inches away from Sam when she was sent flying through the air herself, by her sister.

"Leave them alone!" Ally yelled and started to punch her sister. "I'm not gonna stand by and let you kill more people. I've had it." She screamed as she straddled her sister. "I was too scared to face you before, but I'm not gonna let you kill these people!" Anna knocked her off and started to beat Ally.

'_John, you need to set the mansion on fire!'_he heard the whisper in his head and saw Ally's pleading look. Dean had already gotten back to Sam, so John ran to the Impala. Dean followed him there and placed Sam in the backseat, but not before making a tourniquet on his thigh.

"Dad, what are you doin'?" he asked as John rummaged through the trunk and dragged forth a can of gasoline.

"We need to torch the house." Dean nodded and took the can and started to run to the mansion.

One there, he started to pour the gasoline at the entrance and on the inside. His dad had found another can and was doing the same thing. Finally, Dean lit a few matches and threw them onto the floor, which instantly caught fire.

As John and Dean were running out of the house they stopped dead in their tracks. Anna was standing a few feet away from them looking pissed as hell.

"NO!" she screamed and both men were sent flying backwards hitting the wall of the house hard. As they hung on the wall they felt the house really starting to catch fire and Anna's hold faltered.

Anna dropped to her knees onto the grass and when she looked up Ally was standing in front of her.

"Are you gonna let them kill me?" she asked furious and tried to take a swing at her, but missed.

"As opposed to you killing them? Yes." She said. "It's time to move on. You've been keeping us both her for a long while." Ally said in a soft voice.

When the mansion began to cave in Anna let out one final, agonizing scream before she burst into flames. John and Dean dropped from the wall into the grass. Dean went for his brother, while John went to Ally who was still standing where her sister had been minutes ago.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked when he saw Sam in the backseat still awake. Sam nodded weakly.

"'m fine. And it's Sam." He said weakly, making Dean laugh. Sam gave Dean the finger before he drifted of to sleep.

When Dean got out of the backseat after checking his brother, he saw his dad and Ally standing next to each other. After a few seconds a strange white light surrounded the girl and the next thing he knew, she was gone and his father was coming over there.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked curious. John turned to the place where she had been standing and only looked for a minute.

"A better place I hope." He answered and got into the drivers seat of the Impala.

"Now let's get outta here before the cops show up."

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**My very first one shot. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
